


Defeated By An FOE!

by Yananon



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Heroes to Villains, Kitsune, Mayadere, Monstergirls, level drain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yananon/pseuds/Yananon
Summary: A dungeoneering party encounters a dangerous foe that may turn out to be stronger than they bargained for.
Relationships: Kitsune (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You
Kudos: 18





	Defeated By An FOE!

"Careful... Something is coming." The party leader, Sandra, whispers, gripping her sword tightly with both hands.  


"Doesn't sound too big. I reckon it's only... seventy kilos." Our ranger, Cherri, chimes in, a hand cupping his ear toward the sound.  


"Even so, I've got a bad feeling about this. You all right back there, bud?" Sandra asks, glancing back at me.  


"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "But, I've got a bad feeling."  


"Healer's intuition, eh? Don't worry, as long as you're with us, no monster would even think about getting close to ya." Cherri smirks reassuringly. She tosses me a smoke bomb, which I stuff into my pouch. "If things do go south, though, use this to escape. We'll meet up with you back at the inn."  


"Look alive, it's coming!"  


A bright, orange glow spreads from beyond the left corner of the crossroads.  


"Dammit, it's an F.O.E. We might need to run."  


Cherri scratches her head. "What level is this area, again?"  


"I... forgot."  


"Well, we've only been fighting small fries to help power up our healer, here. How strong could it possibly be?"  


Dread began to swell up within my stomach. "I can feel it, it's really, really strong."  


"Which only means that the reward for defeating it will be huge, right?"  


"I don't think that's a-"  


Sandra gives me a hard slap on the back, nearly toppling me over. "Relax. I've fought dragons before. This'll be a cakewalk."  


"So, we're going for it, then?"  


"Wait a sec!" I plead, but the party has already leapt into battle. I quickly follow after them, my heart racing with fear.  


As expected, the FOE's presence was intense. Power radiated from her body with the intensity of a star cluster. She had the appearance of a heavenly maiden, with ceremonial robes, ribbons and bells elegantly draped around her mature frame. Her limbs resembled the legs and claws of a fox. She held a smoking pipe in one paw. Her long, wavy white bangs draped around her shoulders. Pointed ears stuck out like horns from the top of her head. A single, fox-like tail could be spotted beneath her robes, settled between her legs. Her complexion was dark, but her eyes were a fierce red. With a rhaspy hum, she demanded, "Give me the boy, and I'll let you leave."  


"So it can talk. Unusual for a monster in a low-level area." Cherri remaked.  


"I've lived for centuries. Learning a language is child's play. Now, would you kindly consider my offer?"  


"What, you want our healer? Sorry, but I'd get jealous if he spent time with someone else." The Sandra smugly replies.  


"Yeah, guys like him are hard to come by these days. If you want him, you gotta go through us." Cherri adds.  


Sandra's sword flashes, and within an instant, she's hovering in the air, mere centimeters away from her target. Like a bolt of lightning, her blade comes crashing down, shaking the earth as the hit connects.  


[Thunderclap!]  


The FOE seems unfazed by the blow. Cherri follows up wirh a quick arrow, enchanted with magic, that comes whizzing straight toward the FOE's neck.  


[Fell Spear!]  


Before the arrow can hit its mark, the FOE stops it with her hand, and jabs Sandra in the gut with it. Taking heavy damage, Sandra makes a hasty retreat toward me. I heal her back to fighting condition with a curative chant, but she doesn't return to fighting. Instead, she drops her sword, and wraps her arms around me.  


"Hey! What are you doing?!" I protest, struggling against her powerful muscles. She slings me over her shoulder, and starts carrying me like a sack of grain toward the FOE. "Help! Something is wrong with Sandra!"  


Cherri turns her attention toward me, which is enough of a distraction for the FOE to blow a massive plume of smoke into Cherri's face. The light fades from her eyes. She stays by the FOE's side as Sandra brings me to them, setting me down at their feet. I try to scramble back on my legs, but the FOE forces me back to the ground by grinding her heel into my chest.  


"I think you'll do perfectly." the FOE coldly remarks.  


"Let me go! If you want our gold, you can have it!" I plead.  


"I already said that I wasn't after your gold, fool. What I'm after, is you."  


"Why?"  


"Let's just say that you'd make a fine husband. Twelve centuries is an awfully long time to be alone, wouldn't you agree?"  


"Husband?"  


"Are you opposed to our union?"  


"I'm just having a hard time following." I explain, carefully reaching into my pouch. "What would a high-ranking monster like you want from a low-level healer like me?"  


"Don't speak so lowly of yourself. You have excellent potential. Our marriage would be mutually beneficial. You will provide me your power, and I will protect you from harm."  


I violently yank out the pin from the smoke bomb, and pull it out from my pouch, proudly presenting it to the FOE. "No deal. I'll be back for my friends."  


The FOE growls loudly as a thick, blue fog envelops the area. I cast a spell of phasing on myself, which allows me to slip out from beneath her heel, and make a hasty retreat back into the dungeon. Not knowing an evacuation spell, I had to rely on my instincts to find my way back to the exit. But, when I arrived, I realized far too late that my exit had been cut off. A massive stone had been rolled over the floor's entrance. Worse yet, I could feel the radiating power of the FOE fast approaching wherever I went.  


But, I couldn't lose hope. There had to be a secret room or something that I could at least use to hide.  


After a frantic bit of searching, I notice a loose brick in the wall. It slides back into the wall with little effort, and-  


"Ah!"  


I yelp, as the floor shifts beneath me, tilting down toward a dimly lit pit. I helplessly slide down, raking my nails against the cold stone in an attempt to escape. After falling into the room below, the trap closes shut.  


I could no longer feel the FOE drawing near, but, at the same time, I could hardly see a thing down here. I raised my hand, and focused my mana at my fingertips.  


[Illuminate!]  


A cone of light shines from my hand, highlighting the dusty ceiling of the secret room. I point the light around, looking for a way out. The room is actually a rather lengthy strech of hallway. The torches have all burnt out, and everything is covered in a thick layer of dust. Everywhere I go, I kick up clouds of particulate filth. It was the closest thing to safe I could get down here.  


I continued on through the dusty hallway, aiming my light at bits of dust falling from the ceiling that I would often mistake for enemies in the dark. The utter silence of this area baffled me, as the dungeon up until this point had been teeming with monsters.  


At the end of this lengthy corridor was a tall, oak gate, held in place by the crude mass of an iron bar across two iron hooks fashioned into a makeshift catch using a mess of wire and pitch. Lifting wirh my legs, I manage to tip the bar off of the catch, and push the door open. The loud creaking of rusty metal hinges reverberates like a choir of bats throughout the dark hallway.  


Behind the door, standing tall and mighty, mesmerizing me with a bright array of reflected torchlight, was an imposing mass of wealth. Gold ingots speckled about a hoard of coins, rings, gemstones, paintings and statues. Unsure if what I was seeing was real, I focused my attention to my palm, and laid my hands upon one of the ingots. I couldn't detect a trace of anything even remotely resembling magic. The bar was hefty, and smooth, with not a single speck of dust to be seen.  


A loud clink came from the top of the roon, and I looked up to see another couple of coins fall on top of the massive hoard of treasures. Looking further up, I could see that the hole they fell in from reached up well beyond what I could possibly dream of climbing, but provided a limited window to view the clear skies outside this wretched dungeon.  


"So, you found a secret room, huh?"  


A ghastly chill crawls down my backside. A palpable fear coursed through my veins, turning my soul black with dread. Sweating, fidgeting, and hyperventilating, I turn to face her. "Hi, Cherri."  


At first glance, it seemed like she had broken free of whatever spell had been cast upon her, but I kept my distance as she walked closer to me.  


"What's with that look? Is there something behind me?"  


She turned around, and gasped. "Sandra! You made it out of there!"  


The silhouette of my former party leader flourished with color as it entered the bright, golden room. "Yeah, that was one tough FOE."  


I finally found the courage to speak. "Do... Do either of you remember what happened there?"  


Cherri rested a finger against her lip. "All I can remember is going down in one hit."  


"Same here." Sandra added. "One moment, I was fighting, and the next... everything went black."  


Cherri lifted up one of the gold bars, and smirked avariciously. "Wow... We could probably buy a castle with all of this."  


I wasn't about to get swept up in the moment. "Cherri... Earlier, you mentioned that I found a secret room, right?"  


"Yeah? You were the one that found it, right?"  


"There's no way you could have known that. I stumbled upon it while both of you were under her control."  


"I just assumed that you found it, since you were here first." Cherri replied.  


"Wouldn't it be safer to assume that I was taken here after being defeated?"  


"But, you escaped with my smoke bomb."  


"I did, after you were taken out. There's only one way you could know that." I reasoned, outstretching both of my hands for a mass binding spell.  


[Arcane Arrow!]  


A jolt of magical energy slams into my sternum before I can even think to react. While I'm staggering from the blow, Sandra quickly runs behind me, and locks me into a full nelson. The difference in our strengths is too great for me to break free.  


"Don't struggle too much, hero. You'll only make things worse for yourself." Sandra warns.  


"Yeah. Lady Mayu made us a lot stronger than we were. She put a bull demon inside of Sandra, and a frog demon inside of me. I guess that makes us monsters now, but I don't really mind. She said that, once she has you, monsters and humans will be able to live together. Of course, Sandra and I still like you a lot, so... I'm sure she won't mind if I act out of line."  


Against my squirming, Cherri manages to cleanly cut my clothes off with a dagger, exposing my bare flesh. A long, slimy tongue unfurls from her mouth, and attacks my nipples. The stickiness of her saliva, as well as the coldness of her tongue, stimulates me in a way that I could hardly call comfortable. Even so, my body was eager to react to her touch.  


"You still have such a young body, Hero. Despite all of our level-grinding, you still look like a boy."  


A sticky hand wraps it's fingers around my delicate parts, enveloping it in a thin layer of mucus.  


"And you've got so much down here. I guess you don't really like to touch yourself, do you? That isn't very healthy, you know."  


"Cherri, cut it out!"  


"Ugh, you're gonna kill the mood if you keep complaining. You've already lost, so just enjoy it."  


"Uhh, Cherri, I think we should stop." Sandra interjects.  


"Not you, too! Learn to have some fun. Didn't you say you wanted a piece of him, too?"  


"No, I mean, Cherri, we need to st-"  


The roar of thunder deafened me as a powerful bolt of lightning crashed against the wall behind us. Sandra dropped me, and Cherri was quick to get behind me.  


As the ringing in my ear slowly faded out, a deep, commanding, and husky voice forced its way in. "Consider yourselves lucky to be alive. I asked you to apprehend the boy, not molest him."  


The FOE from earlier, who, after connecting the dots, I realized was the Mayu that Cherri was speaking of, stepped inside of the treasure room, her expression a grim and calculating scowl. She looked down at me, and grimaced, shooting a glare at Cherri. "You. Return to the third floor of the dungeon immediately. If you leave, or touch the boy again, I will cut off your hands, and feed them to wolves. Do you understand?"  


Cherri muffled a shriek inside of her mouth. "Y-yes ma'am!"  


Mayu directed her attention toward Sandra. "You. Carry him to my living quarters. Be careful not to wake him up."  


"Wake me up?" I asked  


Mayu kneeled down in front of me, and ruffled my hair with her claws. "Of course. You must be awfully tired. Go ahead and get some sleep."  


"But I'm not-"  


Mayu silenced my protests with a kiss on the lips.  


[Knock-Out Kiss]  


Through our connected lips, a magical force poured into my body. My consciousness fades away.  


I wake up in a waist-high pit of cold, ornate ceramic tile. Piping hot water is flowing in from a metal pipe, stinging my bare skin as the water level rises.  


"Where are my clothes?" I mutter to myself, still hazy with fatigue. "And... Where am I?"  


I sluggishly look around. Nothing in the immediate vicinity resembles the dungeon I collapsed in. Everything's so much brighter, more decorated, and a lot less dusty. But, with no windows nearby, it's hard to tell where exactly I am.  


I climb out of the hot water, and over the tiled wall. The floor here is made of a smooth, lacquered wood. Feeling embarrassed, I cover my privates, and awkwardly stumble around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out.  


"We're the only ones here. These are my private quarters."  


I quickly spin around to see Mayu towering over me, her tanned body barely being hidden behind a towel. "W-why did you bring me here? Just take my money and leave." I stammer.  


"You're here because you're my husband. Starting today, this is your new home."  


"I refuse. I can't accept being married to a monster. You have already defeated me, so let me return home."  


"If I were to burn that little village to the ground, where would you go?"  


"Is that a threat?"  


"I don't make threats, I make plans. If that unsightly clutter of huts and chapels is more appealing to you than my home, then it simply doesn't deserve to exist."  


"You're insane."  


"I just want to keep my husband in check. You belong to me now, not a village, a town, a castle, a farm, or anything else of the sort. Endangering humans means very little to me."  


"Why me?"  


"I already told you. You're very precious to me. I haven't had a chance to know this incarnation of yourself, but I'm sure we can get along."  


"I refuse. You're a monster, in every sense of the word."  


"All you have to do is hear me out. Why don't we relax in the bath together? It's awfully cold."  


"I would nev-ah?!" I stutter as I lose my balance. My feet are moving completely on their own.  


Mayu scowls at me as my feet drag me back into the tub. "I'm growing tired of rejection, boy. I've offered enough hospitality."  


"What did you do to me?"  


"You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you."  


Against my will, I am seated like a doll inside of the hot water. Mayu joins in, wrapping her legs around my waist, and hugging my torso tightly. My heart is racing, and I'm too scared to speak up now that I'm so dangerously close to an FOE.  


"Hoh? Have you decided to behave?" Mayu gently whispers into my ear. Her breath reeks of smoke.  


"Just, please, tell me why you won't let me leave." I beg, shivering in the sweltering heat of the bath.  


With her long arms, Mayu reaches over my shoulder, and yanks a cord, which shuts off the flow of hot water. "For one, my lowly servant dirtied you. Wouldn't you like to be cleaned up?"  


"I can wash it off mysel-"  


"Secondly, I am your wife. It would be irresponsible to let you deal with this on your own." She elaborates, pressing her paw against my groin.  


"You're not my wife!" I protest, struggling to move her hands off of me.  


"Do you already have one?"  


"I never did!"  


"You do now."  


"I'd rather die."  


"Always so melodramatic. An unfortunate side effect of your noble heritage."  


"I'm the son of a baker. There's not a drop of nobility in me."  


"Then you should be happy that such a high-ranking monster has chosen you as a mate."  


"I would never-!"  


Mayu's soft paws scrub my delicate parts beneath the water, stealing the breath from my lungs.  


"You're awfully responsive, aren't you? I can't wait to see what will happen to all of your protesting when I sap your strength."  


My body rebels against my mind, swelling up my member with a surge of blood. Pressing my cock against my stomach, she continues to stroke me with her paw. The stench of sexual sweat begins to fill the air.  


"You're so hard, hero. Does this mean you've submitted?"  


"I would never."  


"What if I told you that I've been waiting several hundred years for this? That I haven't felt the touch of a man in the centuries that I've lived, and how I'm going to relieve all of my pent-up frustrations on your fragile healer body?" She grunts, her body tensing up with excitement. "Perhaps I should also consider this revenge for all of the other times you've rejected me, or that time I was demoted by the demon lord for getting defeated by you?"  


Mayu was thoroughly grinding the soft pads of her paw against my dick. In spite of how terrified I felt, my lower half seemed to be enjoying itself. The collision between stimulation and reaction inside of my head was thoroughly clouding my thoughts.  


“No more!” I pleaded. “I'll do anything, just let me go! No more of this?”  


Mayu squeezed me tighter. “Hoh? You must be in a really tight spot, if you're that desperate. All the more reason to keep going.”  


The thick, humid air around the bath suffocated my nostrils as I heaved labored breaths in and out of my lungs. Fear had fully consumed me, and in a last bid at freedom, I complacently fell limp in her arms.”Please, stop...” I muttered, choking on tears.  


“If you really want to leave, I'll allow it, but only after I take one thing from you.” A sadistic cadence crept into Mayu's voice as she thought up her offer. “I want... a child. Once I'm sure that I'm pregnant, I'll let you go. Sound good, boy?”  


Humiliated, I replied, “Very well.”  


Mayu dragged my trembling body out of the bath, and pressed her hands against the wall, presenting her ass to me with an inviting shake, her tail wagging. “Alright, get on with it. You're a man, aren't you?”  


I could hardly choke out a response. I wasn't expecting this. Nervous, I grabbed her waist. Mayu reflexively moaned, stretching out her back, and wrapping her tail around the backside of my neck.  


“I'm waiting, hero...” Mayu purred.  


Trying not to stare directly at her privates, I manage to find my way inside of her. Her insides were burning hot, and slick with excitement. My body reacted immediately to the sensation, and, following my instincts, I shoved myself inside of her. Something trickled out onto the floor. To my surprise, it was blood.  


Mayu seemed to grow impatient with my distraction. “What? Were you not expecting me to be a virgin?”  


I didn't have the courage to answer honestly. Instead, I shoved my hips against her soft, caramel-toned ass. Her ears twitched with splendor as her recently de-flowered pussy was stretched wide open. Being a virgin myself, I couldn't last very long inside of her.  


“Hoh? Did you just cum? Don't tell me that you find being held hostage arousing.” Mayu teased.  


“That's enough, isn't it?” I asked.  


“Of course not. I'm going to need more.”  


“...How much more?”  


“Everything you have. You can bear with that, right?”  


Again, Mayu cuts into me with an uncannily sadistic slur. “...Yeah. As long as you'll let me go.”  


“Of course. I'm a woman of my word.”  


After a nervous sigh, I continue to work myself inside of Mayu, who is more than pleased to feel me trying my hardest.  


“Your attitude completely changed. Before, you were so opposed to touching me, and now you're ravaging me so hungrily.”  


I did my best to ignore her teasing, focusing on my groin, and how perfectly her insides fit me. I fantasized that Mayu was a human, in order to push the idea of having sex with a monster out of my mind. This proved to be difficult, as whenever I hit a good spot for Mayu, she would reflexively pull at the back of my neck with her tail.  


Of course, human or otherwise, she felt amazing. My virgin cock could hardly take the level of pleasure she was giving me with every thrust. Not very long after the first, she claimed her second orgasm from me, looking back at me with a lewd, twisted smile as she backed her hips into mine, ensuring that the ejaculate would find its way into the deepest part of her womb.  


“Oooh, that was nice. Do you have any more left, hero?”  


“I don't think I can keep going. I'm exhausted.”  


“That's too bad. I think you have one more in you.”  


“Mayu, I can't-”  


Suddenly, my hips, wrists and ankles are seized by five tails, each coming from Mayu's backside. They pull me toward her, forcing my back into an arch as Mayu backs into me.  


“Mayu, stop, I can't!”  


“Oh, no, there's plenty. Just sit back, and let me take care of it. I'll let you go once I'm done. In fact, since you're feeling so horrible, I'll take it nice and slow.”  


Another tail materializes from her backside, and falls between my legs. It gently caresses my balls, as Mayu slowly rocks her hips back and forth.  


“Mayu!” I pant, no longer in control of the situation.  


“What? Is this too much?”  


“Yes! Let me go!”  


“I'm afraid I can't do that. You haven't upheld your end of the deal yet. But, I can make it easier on you.”  


“What?”  


Suddenly, the tails vanish, although I am still not in control of my body. I look at Mayu, whose appearance now more closely resembles a human. My hands meet her waist.  


“See? If it's like this, you can pretend that you're not committing an atrocity. I'm just a perfectly normal human, right?”  


“What are you doing?” I ask.  


“Just pacifying your mind with an illusion. Say, do I look nice as a human?”  


Admittedly, the scene before me made me feel much more at ease, even if I couldn't erase the thought of what I was actually doing from my mind. “It's hard to see your face, so I'm not sure. But, yes, it's better.”  


“What about this?”  


The scenery shifts around me. Suddenly, I'm holding Mayu's back against the wall. Her leg is draped over my shoulder, and she's looking down at me playfully. I look down, and we're still connected at the waist. The scene before me is so tempting that I find myself thrusting upwards inside of her without thinking.  


“You seem to be enjoying this a lot more.” She coos, digging her canines into her lower lip. With her arm, she forces my head between her breasts. “One more time. One more time, and you'll be finished.”  


“Only one?”  


“Yes!” Mayu moaned.  


“I'm almost there.”  


“Me too!”  


Erasing all thoughts of humiliation from my mind, I blow my last load inside of her, my cock throbbing with a dull ache as she milks the remainder out of me with a satisfied smirk.  


“Alright, hero. I have everything I need from you.” Mayu sighs, dispelling the illusion, and uncurling her tails from my body.  


Now that the glow of sexual excitement has left my brain, it felt awkward to be conversing so casually with a monster. I chose not to dwell too much on it. “So, how do I get out of here?”  


“Just take that door over there.” Mayu points to the door on the other side of the bathroom. I make my leave.  


On the other side of the door, Cherri and Sandra are waiting for me. I try to awkwardly walk past them, and ignore their stares, but as I try to do so, Cherri forces me against the wall.  


“What, aren't you gonna fight us?” Cherri croaks angrily.  


“I'm just trying to head home. Mayu said I could go.”  


“You're lucky Mayu said I'm not allowed to rape you. Just looking at you right now is making me all kinds of excited.”  


“That's awfully blunt-!”  


Cherri slaps me across the cheek. I collapse on the floor, and black out.  


When I wake up, I'm being held against a bed by Cherri and Sandra as Mayu is slipping into some evening wear.  


“Hey, what's going on?” I grumble angrily, still coming to my senses.  


“Well, you left, and then you were defeated again. So now you're back here.”  


“Defeated? All I did was get slapped!”  


“Hoh? You must be awfully weak. Both of those freshly-turned minions are still getting used to their new forms.”  


“That's insane! I'd been training with them for a while now.” I complained.  


“And all of that experience was delicious.” Mayu smirked, licking her lips.  


“...What?”  


Mayu climbed atop the bed, and crawled on top of me. “I guess I should tell you now, shouldn't I? That sex we had, it wasn't to impregnate me at all. I was intentionally draining your power. That way, even if you leave, you won't be strong enough to escape. Normally, it takes a lot of work to suck the power out of someone like that, but since you were so eager to share it with me... I took all of it, and then some. I was already powerful, but you've helped me become so much stronger. For that, I'm eternally grateful, hero.” She fawns, stroking my hair. “Let me give you a reward.”  


She forces her lips against mine, biting gently at my lower lip. I can feel her siphoning away some of my energy. I feel like I'm going to fall unconscious again.  


[Draining Kiss]  


She pulls away, licking away the spittle with her rough tongue. “You're incredibly delicious. I could do that all day. In fact...”  


She places her paw against my chest, a warm energy radiating from the edges of her claws. My hazy vision clears up.  


[Refresh]  


She forces yet another rough kiss on me, this time invading my mouth with her hot, slippery tongue. It feels incredible, but is extremely taxing on my breath.  


[Draining Kiss lv2]  


Her paw glows with restorative energy, reinvigorating my tired soul.  


[Healing Touch]  


She continues to invade my mouth with her tongue, moaning with sadistic pleasure as she sucks away my newly regained energy. My body can't take much more of this, but it's practically begging for her to continue.  


[Draining Kiss lvl2]  


My mind goes blank. My stomach tenses, and something warm wells up inside of me, and escapes through my pants.  


“Hah! Look, Lady Mayu! He came!”  


“Can I clean it up? Huh? Huh?”  


The spectators I once called comrades revel in my misery.  


“You may take your leave, now. I would like some personal time with our poor hero.” Mayu commands, shooing her henchmen away with a paw. They both take their leave, and when they do, Mayu turns her crimson-red attention over to me.  


“How unfortunate that your quest has ended here.”  


[Epilogue]  


Mayu sits on her throne, eagerly stroking her swollen tummy with her paw. Cherri, and Sandra are playing with their children off to the side, using toys they had stolen from travelers. The dungeon has certainly become more lax, now that the monsters being spawned are far more capable than what most adventurers can handle.  


One of Mayu's children comes trotting into the room, her two tails bounding with excitement. “Mommy! Mommy! Look!”  


She was towing along a child from some village. Apparently, he had been offered as a sacrifice to spare the village from one of Mayu's terrifying campaigns.  


“What do you think of him?” Mayu asks.  


“Can I keep him? Big Sis won't play Othello with me anymore.”  


Mayu turns to me, and smiles fondly. “What do you think, husband?”  


I scratch my head. “I don't see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> The old place I used to write on decided to completely destroy itself. I'll now be uploading my past works to here for both archiving and sharing purposes.  
> FOE refers to a floor boss that is significantly tougher than the regular enemies you'd encounter on that floor, sometimes  
> Let me know if you liked it! I'm on twitter (@YananonTX) and discord! (Foams#5531)


End file.
